Incerteza
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. KakaNaru OneShot, um pouco de GenmaRaidou. Sempre pensar sobre ele...era errado. Mas eu não posso impedir a mim mesmo. Eu quero que ele seja feliz...eu quero que ele sorria.


**Titulo original: **Uncertainty

**Autora: **StarsOfYaoi

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **(KakaNaru, um pouco de GenmaRaidou) Sempre pensar sobre ele...era errado. Mas eu não posso impedir a mim mesmo. Eu quero que ele seja feliz...Eu quero que ele sorria.

* * *

**Incerteza**

* * *

Quando isso começou?

Kakashi não sabia, realmente.

Desde que era pequeno, Kakashi havia tido ao redor muitas pessoas; haviam algumas que ele respeitou, algumas que eram amigas, algumas que ele odiou e algumas que terminaram como seus inimigos. Era normal, ele era um ninja.

Mas após duas experiências dolorosas, ele secretamente decidiu desistir de se importar. Ele era um ninja...ele pararia de ser ferido. Ele pararia de ferir os outros.

Funcionou; por anos ele conseguiu viver sem pensar duas vezes em sua decisão, simplesmente vivendo e lutando e indo em frente.

Então o que estava diferente dessa vez?

Ele era mais velho, sim, e forte, e algumas coisas tinham mudado de um modo que ele não tinha gostado...mas sua vida tinha continuado do mesmo jeito.

A menos até que ele tivesse notado.

"Sakura-chan! Bom dia"

Seus olhos se descolaram para sua direita, vendo uma esfera loira vestida em laranja correr até seus dois companheiros de time com um sorriso; inconscientemente, o olho direito de Kakashi observou como Naruto alcançou seus dois amigos, dando um sorriso brilhante a eles, olhos azuis faiscando com energia.

Como todos os dias, a Equipe Sete se encontrava na ponte, esperando Kakashi chegar e lhes dizer as missões do dia.

Era algo familiar, algo usual, e os fazia confortáveis de uma maneira que nenhum deles podia entender.

Naruto comentou algo sob sua respiração - provavelmente contra Sasuke - e prontamente recebeu um cascudo de Sakura, que então começou a se agitar e arrulhar ao redor do cabelo do Uchida como um pássaro apaixonado, não recebendo nada exceto um olhar feio e um rosnado.

Eles estavam esperando por ele, Kakashi sabia disso; mas ele não se moveria do seu ponto na árvore, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Era levemente divertido olhar suas expressões passando de extáticas para irritadas e enfurecidas conforme o tempo passava, e Kakashi não podia negar que se divertia; gostava de vir cedo e observar seus estudantes na ponte, observando sua interação sem um adulto ao redor.

Na verdade, Kakashi não estava atrasado como todos julgavam estar; toda manhã ele costumava acordar e visitar a Pedra Memorial, onde alguns dos nomes dos seus amigos estavam marcados na superfície, e oferecer seus respeitos a eles.

O fato de que depois de sua visita ele ainda esperava umas boas horas antes de encontrar seus estudantes, bem, isso era puramente uma necessidade que ele tinha de algum divertimento.

Adicionalmente, havia coisas que não era suposto para ele ver e ele o fazia, ao menos quando não estava lá; para manter sua imagem distraída quando estava ao redor de seus estudantes, ele costumava ler seu livro pornô enquanto andava, perfeitamente ciente de tudo que o circundava, mas ás vezes...

As vezes olhar de longe o ajudava mais.

Seus lábios cobertos se curvaram em um sorriso pequeno quando ele observou Naruto prestar atenção a água em baixo da ponte, prontamente ignorando Sasuke - que na outra extremidade estava prontamente ignorando o loiro - e começar a lustrar suas armas, numa rara tentativa de fazer algo útil pelo menos uma vez.

Kakashi era afeiçoado a Naruto.

Ele tinha notado isso após muitas missões inúteis, após o exame Chuunin, após tudo que seu estudante loiro tinha feito; ele gostava de Naruto.

Ele gostava dele pelo que ele era, incluindo tudo, desde sua determinação infinita ao seu otimismo enorme. Ele o tinha visto lutar, resistir e treinar, controlando técnicas que ninguém tinha antes; e apesar de seu precedente desinteresse por ele, Naruto tinha florescido ainda mais no trajeto dos shinobi.

Kakashi gostava de Naruto. Não como estudante e professor. Ele gostava dele...romanticamente. Ele gostaria de ver o sorriso de Naruto para ele, e gostaria de beijá-lo.

Talvez porque ele o lembrava de Obito, Kakashi não sabia; mas Naruto era Naruto, e Kakashi apreciava tudo sobre ele.

Mesmo seu lado teimoso, até suas ações infantis.

Quando isso começou? Kakashi não sabia.

Quando repentinamente Naruto passou de irritante para divertido? Quando seu sorriso tinha aquecido o coração de Kakashi pela primeira vez? Quando Kakashi começou a olhar o loiro um pouco mais?

Tudo aconteceu durante um longo tempo, mas Kakashi ainda não podia lembrar exatamente.

Tudo que ele sabia era sobre o presente...E ele sabia que gostava de Naruto.

Ele não queria nada mais...ele podia se contentar com os sorrisos de seu estudante, sua felicidade, porque se ele pedisse mais, seria errado.

_Errado _tocar nele - Nunca tinha tocado Naruto antes, se não um afago em seu cabelo.

_Errado _até pensar sobre beijá-lo - embora a mente de Kakashi frequentemente se voltasse para esse ponto.

_Errado_ querer mais.

Kakashi sabia que sua mente estava trabalhando do modo errado; para ter tais sentimentos, para um outro macho, para um menino, para seu próprio estudante...não era certo.

Ele sabia o que as outras pessoas pensariam se soubessem. Elas o chamariam de doente. Insano. Para ter tais desejos anormais...

Kakashi pensou que seria o suficiente observá-lo de longe. Por que talvez, seu sorriso fosse o bastante.

Desaparecendo num sopro de fumaça e reaparecendo em frente a seus estudantes, ele deu um de seus sorrisos usuais, acenando para eles, "yo!"

'_Eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para machucá-lo...'_

E exatamente como qualquer outra manhã, o dia começou.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, você quer sair comigo?" Naruto olhou fixamente para a garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa com esperança enchendo seus olhos, somente para ter suas esperanças esmagadas.

"Não! Por que eu iria querer sair com você entre toda as pessoas?" Sakura levantou seu nariz no ar e fungou antes que sua atenção fosse dirigida novamente para o silencioso menino Uchiha . "Sasuke-kun, você quer sair comigo?"

"Não." era a reposta curta.

Sasuke se afastou, suas mãos nos bolsos.

Naruto suspirou enquanto olhava para sua paixão, Sakura seguindo Sasuke e se agitando ao redor dele; uma vez mais, ele tinha sido recusado...

'_Se eu somente pudesse..._' ele interrompeu seus pensamentos e agitou sua cabeça, sabendo que se continuasse nessa linha ele acabaria por pensar algo sobre o que não deveria. _Ele gostava de Sakura_. Ele...

"Naruto, sabe, você devia tentar mostrar para Sakura que você é bom também, mas sem exagerar..."Naruto girou ao redor, dano um pequeno grito quando observou Kakashi pairando em seu ombro direito.

"Kakashi-sensei! Não me assuste desse modo!" Naruto apontou um dedo acusador para o seu professor.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi sorriu e seu olho visível se curvou. "Você tem muita energia sobrando mesmo após as missões de hoje."

Naruto olhou feio para ele e amuou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" ele amuou mais, voltando ao comentário anterior de seu professor. " Eu faço qualquer coisa para provar para Sakura-chan que eu sou melhor que o Sasuke!"

Naruto permitiu-se encontrar com os olhos de Kakashi por um segundo, então forçou a si mesmo a desviar.

O sorriso travesso de Kakashi nunca vacilou. Dentro dele, seus sorriso tinha um tom mais sereno e triste; nunca poderia mostrar sua própria preocupação para Naruto, mas ele o ajudaria a sorrir.

Era o bastante...

'_Eu não posso tocar em você...minha doença é errada e eu não quero contaminá-lo..." _Kakashi olhou para baixo, o rosto fofo de Naruto olhava inocentemente para ele, esperando que ele explicasse como um bom sensei _'Mas mesmo que eu sofra com isso, você será feliz...'_

* * *

Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam quando ele ficou de pé sobre a grama, prendendo em suas mãos um pequeno adorno dourado com uma pedra brilhante fixa a ele; olhou para cima ansiosamente, a uma pequena distancia do resto do grupo. Levantando sua mão para mostrá-la a ...

Ele vacilou em seus passos, respirando profundamente. Para Sakura. Sim, ele tinha que mostrar isso para Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan! Veja! Eu achei o brinco perdido!"

Kakashi olhou fixamente quanto Naruto acenou para a menina de cabelo rosa, orgulhoso de ter sido aquele quem completou sua mais nova missão; o Hokage não tinha permitido que sua equipe tivesse nenhuma missão perigosa ultimamente, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, então eles tinham que se conformar com aborrecidas missões rank-D.

"Naruto!" Sakura estava enfurecida. "Por que você chutou Sasuke-kun? Foi ele quem chegou lá primeiro!"

Sasuke permaneceu de pé ao lado, seu rosto ilegível enquanto ele olhava seus colegas de time brigando. Ele não dava a mínima par quem achou o que, apesar de tudo, a missão tinha acabado e eles finalmente poderiam ir para casa.

"Mas Sakura-chan..." os ombros de Naruto caíram, deprimido porque tinha falhado outra vez; seus olhos viajaram até encontrar o olhar fixo de Kakashi, e por um momento Naruto esperou que Kakashi fosse lhe dizer que ele tinha feito um bom trabalho...esperou...

Kakashi se virou.

"Ok grupo, entreguem isso ao dono e nós terminamos por hoje!" ele disse animado, antes de se transportar para longe.

Naruto mordeu seu lábio e olhou para o brinco. Ele se sentia um pouco triste, tinha esperado algo mais...

Agitando sua cabeça violentamente, Naruto mordeu seu lábio. Ele não pensaria sobre isso. De modo algum. Era errado. Ele já tinha estabelecido isso em sua mente, e não permitiria a si mesmo um lapso.

Sasuke grunhiu; não desperdiçaria o seu tempo com o relatório e coisas burocráticas...com um aceno ele se afastou.

"Naruto, você pode levar isso até a torre da Hokage? Eu preciso ir agora, minha mão pediu para que eu a ajudasse a limpar," Sakura adotou uma voz agradável, sabendo que ela podia conseguir tudo do loiro somente sendo doce com ele. "Obrigado, tchau!"

Ela se afastou. Naturalmente sua mãe não tinha pedido nada a ela...mas desse modo ela não teria que escrever um relatório e perder uma hora com isso. Adicionalmente, Sasuke já tinha ido, e ela não queria ficar com Naruto mais do que já teve.

Naruto olhou as costas de seus dois colegas de time que se afastavam, e se sentiu sozinho. Não importava o que fizesse, ele sempre terminaria sozinho.

Sacudindo sua cabeça novamente, ele recomeçou sua caminhada a torre Hokage, sabendo que tinha que completar a missão por si mesmo e só então poderia ir para casa.

'_Por que Kakashi-sensei não se importou com o fato de eu ter encontrado o brinco? Se tivesse sido Sasuke, ele teria dado os parabéns a ele...' _Naruto suspirou.

Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou a pequena criança que andava na frente dele, até que pequena menina colidiu com ele e caiu no chão, seus olhos verdes arregalados enquanto olhava para ele.

Ela era fofa, Naruto sempre gostara de crianças pequenas; ela tinha o cabelo loiro ondulando em torno de sua face, e profundos olhos verdes. Naruto pensou que ela parecia um pouco com Ino.

Naruto piscou, se abaixou e perguntou a pequena menina se ela estava bem, quando...

"Fique longe da minha filha, seu demônio!"

Ele foi empurrado para longe, caindo ele mesmo no chão; olhando para cima com choque gravado em seus olhos, viu uma mulher embalar a pequena menina em seu peito, dizendo a ela palavras macias antes de se virar para ele outra vez.

"Demônio! Não pense que você pode tocar a minha filhar! Você estaria melhor morto! Vá embora, você pensa que nós precisamos de alguém como você?"

Os lábios de Naruto se curvaram em seu falso sorriso habitual; ele estava acostumado com os habitantes gritando e o insultando, então seu rosto se enrijeceu em um dos seus sorrisos falsos sem que ele sequer notasse.

A mulher andou para longe dele o mais rápido que pôde, e ele se pôs de pé novamente, notando que as pessoas ao redor dele estavam mandando olhares cheios de veneno em sua direção.

"Monstro...o que ele pensa...ele não pertence a esse lugar!" um homem sussurrou para outro, alto o bastante para que Naruto pudesse ouvir perfeitamente bem

" Se ele morresse eu riria em seu túmulo, com certeza!" outro disse.

Naruto abaixou sua cabeça, mas continuou se movendo, tentando ignorar suas palavras.

"Hey, monstro! " um homem gritou para ele, mas Naruto não olhou, agindo como se ele não tivesse ouvido. "Eu aposto que você se divertiu matando as nossas famílias! Eu aposto que você gostou do sangue...mas você vai ser destruído! Você será morto, e no final seremos nós que comemoraremos!"

Naruto respirou profundamente. As palavras machucavam, mas ele podia somente continuar andando, e ignorá-los.

"Você acho que pode simplesmente sair desse modo? Você não tem nenhum direito de fazer isso! Hey, demônio, eu estou falando com você!"

O homem se adiantou, sua mão se movendo em direção a Naruto em uma tentativa de agarrá-lo, mas seu próprio pulso foi agarrado um segundo antes que ele pudesse tocar em Naruto.

"Então, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Naruto se virou e olhou com olhos arregalados; Kakashi estava em pé ali, olho curvado em um sorriso, mas seu aperto no pulso do homem era forte e firme, e sua postura dizia tudo sobre o quão perigoso ele era.

"N...Nada!" o homem se encolheu e livrando-se do aperto do Jounin ele rapidamente se afastou, seguido por aqueles que tinham estado assistindo.

O olho de Kakashi os seguiu, cheio de frieza e raiva.

Como eles podiam...

"Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei!" a voz de Naruto o trouxe de volta, e o shinobi de cabelo prateado olhou para os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Naruto estava fazendo o melhor para se impedir de chorar, e Kakashi olhou para longe, dando a ele tempo o bastante para se acalmar e falar com uma voz normal.

"Um...eu preciso ir e levar esse brinco ao dono" Naruto corou ligeiramente e dando as costas para o seu sensei ele se moveu para a torre do Hokage, somente para ser parado por uma mão em seu cabelo.

"Bem feito com a missão, Naruto" Kakashi disse, não olhando para ele

Naruto ficou lá, congelado, enquanto Kakashi desaparecia de novo, deixando-o sozinho na rua, um sorriso brilhante agraciando suas feições.

* * *

Kakashi olhou fixamente para sua mão, se lembrando do quão macio o cabelo de Naruto tinha estado sob os seus dedos; era errado persistir no sentimento, errado, mas ele não podia ajudar a si mesmo.

"Oi Kakashi, você parece um bocado aéreo, qual o problema?"

O jounin de cabelo prateado girou para sua esquerda, percebendo exatamente onde estava; ele estava sentado ao lado de Genma em um bar, tomando um gole de um bom licor com seu amigo. Era algo usual para ele, ao menos duas vezes na semana se as missões dele e de Genma não ficassem no caminho.

Seu companheiro jounin estava olhando fixamente para ele mastigando ruidosamente seu senbon, olhos percorrendo o rosto de Kakashi em busca de algo que explicasse seu comportamento estranho.

"Nada" Kakashi esperou que ele deixasse o assunto para lá, e tomou um gole de sua bebida lentamente, permitindo que o liquido ardente deslizasse abaixo por sua garganta.

"Yeah, claro, e eu sou um genin em treinamento" Genma zombou, engolindo o resto de sua bebida em um único gole. "É algo sobre sua equipe?"

Kakashi fechou seu olho momentaneamente. Não faria isso. Ele não queria revelar sua insana atração por seu próprio estudante, já se sentia mal o bastante somente por pensar o que sentia. Ele não precisava que seu amigo soubesse o quão bagunçado ele era...

Um homem da sua idade, desejando um garoto de treze anos.

Ele riria, mas isso era sério demais.

Ele tinha que parar essa loucura, ou iria estourar.

"Nada, não se preocupe," Kakashi se voltou para o homem de cabelo castanho e piscou. "E sobre você, finalmente encontrou uma garota?"

Genma piscou duas vezes, reconhecendo a tentativa de Kakashi de mudar de assunto...mas aceitou. Ele sabia que Kakashi diria a ele no devido tempo. Eram amigos, apesar de tudo.

"Bem, algo bom isso, realmente" respondeu, movendo o copo para longe quando falou, acenando para o garçom derramar outra bebida

Apesar de tudo, ele lembrou a si mesmo, ele tinha seus próprios segredos também, e não ia revelá-los a Kakashi. Ele não entenderia. Ele pensaria menos dele, se soubesse que Genma era...

"Hei caras!"

Ambos Kakashi e Genma se viraram e acenaram enquanto Raidou afundou no assento ao lado de Genma, que se afastou um pouco. Raidou olhou fixamente para ele com uma expressão estranha antes de pedir uma bebida e se juntar aos outros dois.

Kakashi suspirou enquanto olhava fixamente para seus dois amigos, que estavam conversando amabilidades um com o outro; não havia nenhum modo de ele continuar nesse caminho.

Era errado...ele tinha que parar de se importar com Naruto...ou seria tarde demais...

* * *

Naruto olhou fixamente.

Dentro dele, um sentimento estranho aquecia seu peito, apertando e fazendo com que Naruto vacilasse na dor.

Por que?

Ele pensou que finalmente estava tendo alguns resultados. Ele tinha estado enganando a si mesmo tanto assim?

'_Por que eu estou pensando desse modo?' _ele percebeu aonde sua mente estava indo e prontamente queimou esses pensamentos, ignorando a dor aguda em seu peito.

Ele devia estar acostumado com isso.

Não era como se alguém tivesse mostrado para ele um pouco de cuidado, exceto Iruka-sensei...

Kakashi afagou Sakura na cabeça, elogiando seu cansaço e treinamento, então ele se moveu para Sasuke e assentiu, mostrando ao jovem Uchiha seus próprios bons resultados.

Ignorando Naruto completamente.

Ignorando seu próprio trabalho duro.

Ignorando ele...como se ele não estivesse lá em primeiro lugar.

Lá estava aquilo de novo...Naruto temia isso. Esse sentimento. Sentimento errado dentro de seu peito. Esse desejo por esse toque. Esse desejo por uma palavra de elogio dele...esse desejo por mais.

Esse sentimento errado que ele estava tentando duro suprimir; não era para ser desse modo...ele tinha que gostar de Sakura!Não...

Era errado.

_Era suposto ele gostar de Sakura. Ele tinha parado de gostar dela sem poder recordar quando...mas esse sentimento novo era errado. Ele tinha que gostar de Sakura, não era uma opção seguir esse caminho novo._

Ele era suposto manter seu comportamento inútil, chamando-a para sair.

Ou alguém iria notar.

_Ele_ notaria.

_**E isso era errado.**_

Naruto se virou e correu para longe, não se incomodando em olhar para trás. Sua partida sendo seguida por três pares de olhos.

'_Era necessário. Eu preciso protegê-lo' _Kakashi convenceu a si mesmo _'É melhor desse modo...'_

* * *

"Iruka-sensei?"

O Chuunin olhou para sua direita, onde Naruto tinha estado sentado e movendo seu ramen; não era normal, ele brincar com seu alimento desse modo.

Algo estava certamente errado, geralmente o loiro estaria engolindo seu alimento como se não houvesse amanhã...Iruka estava preocupado

"Naruto, há algo errado?" seus olhos estavam implorando para o genin explicar. Silenciosamente dizendo que Naruto podia confiar nele.

Os olhos azuis não olharam para cima de sua bacia, dedos apertando a superfície da mesa, juntas brancas.

"E se...e se eu gostar de alguém que eu não tenho nenhum direito de gostar?"

Iruka piscou, fazendo exame das palavras de seus estudante; quase todo mundo que conhecia Naruto estava ciente da queda dele pela sua colega de time com cabelo rosa. Mas o que ele queria dizer com, 'nenhum direito de gostar'?

"Naruto, você sabe que pode fazer isso," Iruka sorriu calorosamente para ele. "Apenas como eu disse tantas vezes...vai demorar um tempo, mas eu acredito que você vai ganhar o coração de Sakura."

Naruto congelou.

"Sakura...Sakura-chan...?" ele piscou, ainda não olhando para cima, então seus ombros enrijeceram. "Yeah, eu gosto da Sakura-chan..."

Sua voz estava tão baixa que Iruka não pode ouvir mais que um bocado, ainda mais preocupado. Naruto nunca tinha sido tão silencioso.

"É certo gostar da Sakura-chan...é o que todo mundo espera...certo?" Iruka franziu as sobracelhas ainda mais. "O que é certo...dói." ele levantou a cabeça, finalmente olhando para Iruka, que sentiu um reboque em seu coração a repentina exposição de emoções nos olhos de Naruto.

Naruto sorriu.

Era seu sorriso usual, irradiante e um bocado travesso.

Mas seus olhos não estavam sorrindo, e Iruka viu isso claramente.

"Yeah, eu gosto da Sakura-chan...tudo vai ficar bem, e isso vai desaparecer" ele estava falando alto, mas o professor de cabelo marrom teve a sensação de que Naruto estava falando consigo mesmo. "Essa dor vai desaparecer. Porque é errado."

* * *

"Kakashi? Você parece consideravelmente fora do ar...até pior que na semana passada!" Genma mascava seu senbon, espando o garçom servir sua bebida; eram só eles dois dessa vez...Raidou tinha uma missão.

"Nada" Kakashi abaixou sua máscara e bebeu seu copo em um único gole.

Estava funcionando.

Ele pensou que ajudaria, se ele ignorasse Naruto o bastante, talvez seus sentimentos errados desaparecessem; talvez tudo voltasse a ser certo novamente. Talvez ele pudesse esquecer.

Ajudou.

Focalizar em Sakura e Sasuke era fácil, mais fácil do que ele pensou a principio...não olhando para ele, não o elogiando, sabendo que ele estava lá, mas nada mais que isso.

"Eu estou deixando isso ir," ele murmurou, "Eu estou fazendo isso por ele...seu sorriso é o bastante".

Genma carranqueou a ele, a última parte perdida pelos seus ouvidos.

"O que?"

Kakashi agitou sua cabeça;

Agora tudo iria voltar ao normal; ele iria observar de longe, Naruto iria ir adiante em sua vida, e sorrir e se tornar forte. E mesmo que os sentimentos de Kakashi ainda estivessem lá, um lembrete doloroso da sua doença, seria o bastante.

Apenas vendo-o sorrir.

...

Kakashi parou, o vidro a polegadas dos seus lábios, enquanto ele tentava recordar as últimas semanas.

Quando tinha sido a última vez que ele tinha visto o sorriso de Naruto? Era o que fazia Kakashi levantar para um novo dia sem tocá-lo. Sem precisar beijá-lo, e sentir seu corpo magro em seus braços. Um sorriso.

Quando Naruto tinha sorrido pela última vez?

Ele não podia se lembrar.

* * *

"Ok pessoal, hoje nós temos uma agradável missão rank-D! Os cachorros de Yuuki-san precisam tomar um banho, e a sua equipe é a sortuda que fará isso!"

Kakashi sorriu através da sua máscara, apenas como foi esperado dele, e esperou pelas queixas habituais.

Era normal.

"Kakashi-sensei! Você não pode nos pôr para fazer isso! Não de novo! É a segunda vez esse mês! Por favor, nós precisamos de alguma missão mais elevada!" Sakura lamentou, deslocando seu peso de um pé para o outro.

"Hn. Que incômodo" até Sasuke estava ficando chateado. Nas últimas quatro semanas não haviam tido nada exceto missões rank-D, e ele sabia que eles tinham a capacidade de fazer mais.

Ambos se viraram para Naruto, esperando que ele reclamasse com eles, mas o loiro estava olhando para baixo, como que perdido em pensamentos. Ignorando eles.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke zombou, tentando tirar seu amigo de seu transe.

"Não me chame de dobe!" Naruto se eriçou. "Sasuke-teme..."

Os ombros de Sasuke e Sakura relaxaram ligeiramente.

Mas as reclamações ainda não vieram. Era como se Naruto estivesse ignorando Kakashi, do mesmo modo que Kakashi-sensei estava ignorando Naruto.

Um chakra surgido repentinamente da esquerda fez os quatro se virarem; em pé ali estava Izumo, um jounin que usualmente trabalhava sob as ordens diretas do Hokage.

"Kakashi-san, eu penso que você gostaria de saber que Raidou voltou de sua missão, e ele está atualmente no hospital para tratamento" Izumo disse com uma voz firme. Estava ciente de que o ninja copiador era amigo de Raidou, e estaria agradecido por ter sido avisado sobre isso.

Kakashi assentiu, sinalizando ao outro jounin que havia compreendido.

Izumo desapareceu, e o jounin de cabelo prateado se voltou para sua equipe, propositalmente ignorando o olhar de Naruto e se dirigiu aos outros dois.

"Eu tenho que ir agora, vocês realizarão a missão e irão reportar na torre Hokage quando terminarem" com isso dito, ele desapareceu.

Naruto forçou um sorriso, "vamos lá pessoal, vamos terminar isso rápido!"

Sasuke e Sakura olharam para ele, carranqueando e compartilhando um olhar.

'_O que está acontecendo com Naruto?' _os dois secretamente perguntaram. Por que apesar de seu usual modo de agir, ambos eram seus amigos.

* * *

"Como ele está?" Kakashi se apoiou na parede do quarto de Raidou, não olhando para Genma.

Em sua opinião, o outro jounin não parecia nada bem; estava mordendo seu senbon com força, movendo-o de um lado para outro de sua boca, dedos se contraindo a cada poucos segundos, como se desejando se fechar ao redor da garganta de alguém.

"Ele está bem, agora" Genma respondeu "Ele foi atingido no estômago e em seu ombro esquerdo, mas ele terminou a missão como o requerido, e foi trazido até aqui.

Kakashi assentiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas na clara preocupação com o seu amigo, enquanto olhava para o outro, um pouco surpreso pela sua incomum reação preocupada. Ok, Genma e Raidou tinham sido amigos próximos, muito mais próximos do que Kakashi e Genma jamais tinham sido, mas ainda sim, uma reação como essa era...diferente.

Ele nunca tinha visto Genma tão nervoso antes.

"Você sabe, eu não me importo mais" Genma agora estava falando na maior parte para si mesmo, mas Kakashi escutou polidamente, querendo saber o que ele dizia. "Nós nos esforçamos tanto para esconder isso de todos, tanto que começamos a nos ver menos e menos, tentando negar e seguir em frente. Nós quase...mas agora eu não me importo mais".

Ele prendeu o seu senbon em uma mão, olhos chamejando de raiva, e bateu com força na parede ao seu lado, chocando um pouco Kakashi (mesmo que ele não tenha demonstrado). O senbon permaneceu meio enterrado na parede, rachaduras ao redor dele.

"Eu não posso ficar longe somente porque todos pensarão que somos doentes. Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam...o que eu sinto pode ser errado, mas eu não posso deixá-lo ir. Eu não posso renunciar e deixá-lo ir, não com esses sentimentos. Todos mais podem ir para o inferno, todos. Eu não vou me afastar mais, eu não vou correr."

Seus dedos estavam tremendo quando Genma limpou o suor da testa.

"Kakashi, não importa o que. Não deixe aqueles que você se importa serem machucados...não importa o que os outros digam. Não importa o que qualquer um pense. A coisa mais importante é o que você sente".

Genma respirou fundo. Ele iria virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo com essas palavras, mas ele não se importava. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu livre. Sentiu como se pudesse controlar sua própria vida.

"Eu amo Raidou" ele apontou, claro o bastante para que todos no corredor pudessem ouvir

Dito isso, ele pisou no quarto e fechou a porta as suas costas, deixando um Kakashi chocado para trás.

* * *

"Naruto, por favor, sente-se" Iruka olhou de relance para o loiro, vendo os pequenos detalhes que sempre o ajudavam ao lidar com o jovem; ele sentia como se tivesse que o proteger para sempre, sendo o pai que Naruto nunca havia tido, mas haviam coisas que ele não podia dizer, que não podia evitar.

Por que Naruto estava crescendo, e ele tinha que compreender.

Agora ele tinha que agir como um pai e uma figura parental, e tinha convidado Naruto para sua casa, com a promessa de ramen. Ele não o deixaria ir sem suas respostas.

"O que, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto sorriu para ele, e por um momento Iruka ficou aliviado ao ver que era um sorriso genuíno.

"Eu preciso falar com você sobre a última vez. Eu estou preocupado, Naruto, mas se você continuar fugindo, eu nunca poderei lhe ajudar."

O sorriso de Naruto se diluiu.

"Nada aconteceu," ele resmungou, olhando para longe. "Está tudo bem."

"Não minta para mim, Naruto" Iruka ralhou com ele. " Eu posso ver que há, e eu não sou o único."

Naruto olhou rapidamente para ele, surpreso.

"Quem..."

"Seus colegas de time vieram até mim, eles estavam tão preocupados quanto eu estou...Naruto há algo errado e eu penso que eu entendo...mas eu preciso que você admita".

Naruto estava atônito; Sasuke e Sakura tinham ido até Iruka...porque eles estavam preocupados?

Seus ombros caíram. Mais uma vez ele tinha deixado suas pessoas preciosas preocupadas com ele...em grande parte por estar sendo forte para protegê-los.

"Eu..."

Iruka suspirou.

"Naruto... você é um ninja, certo? E você quer transformar-se no Hokage...não quer?"

Naruto piscou mas assentiu energicamente, querendo saber aonde isso estava indo. "É Claro!"

"Então, você também sabe que tem uma grande distância a percorrer...e então quando você se tornar o Hokage, muitas pessoas do vilarejo não aceitarão e tentarão ir de encontro a você".

Naruto olhou fixamente para seu sensei, confuso; uma parte dele quis abraçar Iruka porque ele havia dito 'quando' em vez de 'se', a outra estava prestando atenção as suas palavras. Sentindo uma pontada de angústia porque as entendeu.

Ele compreendeu muito bem o que ele estava dizendo. Eles não iriam aceitar um demônio como Hokage...

"Por que eu tenho a Kyuubi em mim, ne sensei?" dessa vez ele não se forçou a sorrir.

Iruka assentiu.

"Sim. Você tem que entender que nem todo mundo vai concordar com suas escolhas, porque eles pensam que suas idéias são erradas. Você vai assentir e renunciar só porque alguns não gostam de você e pensam de outra maneira?"

"É claro que não!" Naruto se eriçou, acenando seus braços ao redor. "Eu vou mostrar a eles que eu posso ser o melhor ninja que essa vila já teve!"

"Então você tem que tomar suas decisões por você mesmo, sem se importar com aqueles que vêm contra você. Tudo em sua vida vai fazê-lo tomar decisões, sua posição irá requerer isso também; algumas serão importantes, outras bobas...que tipo de camisa você vai usar de manhã, ou como você vai derrotar seu oponente em uma batalha. A vida é feita de decisões, e toma forma de acordo com aquilo que você escolhe fazer" Iruka suspirou e se ajoelhou na frente de Naruto, sorrindo calorosamente para ele.

Ele podia recordar de como Naruto era durante os dias de academia, como ele permanecia longe de todos, deixado sozinho, sem amigos ou família. Ele recordava de como se sentiu ligado a ele, se importando com ele como uma família faria.

Eles podiam não estar ligados com sangue, mas eram família um para o outro. Ele tinha tomado sua decisão, assim como Naruto ainda tomava a dele.

O sorriso de Iruka era morno e constante. "Eu decidi a muito tempo atrás que eu tomaria conta de você, e mesmo que as vezes seja duro ficar ao seu lado contra o vilarejo, eu nunca voltaria atrás na minha palavra. Eu me importo com você como um pai o faria, e eu quero que seja feliz."

Naruto sentiu lágrimas quentes queimarem seus olhos, e limpou-as antes que caíssem.

Fazia um bom tempo desde que tinham falado desse modo com ele.

"Iruka-sensei..."

"Isso é porque você tem que ignorar aqueles que disserem que você é doente ou errado, e somente seguir o seu coração. Nunca será errado, certo?"

Naruto deixou espaçar um soluço e jogou seus braços em torno da garganta de Iruka, o abraçando firmemente quando finalmente chorou. Iruka o abraçou de volta, oferecendo tanto conforto quanto ele poderia.

"Por que não importa no que, aqueles que se importam com você sempre irão aceirar você e suas decisões..."

Naruto compreendeu.

"Obrigado, Iruka-sensei..."

* * *

Kakashi andou para longe do hospital sem realmente saber aonde estava indo, sua mente zumbindo com todas as coisas que tinham acontecido durante o dia, seus pés o levando através da vila em um ritmo lento.

Ele sequer pensou em abrir seu livro, como costumava fazer. Mesmo que quisesse fugir do que tinha visto, não podia correr de si mesmo. Ele tinha que refletir, entender...

Se sentia confuso, até mesmo oprimido, e por uma vez não sabia o que fazer. Tinha esperado algo mais, certamente não as palavras que tinham vindo da boca de seu amigo no hospital.

"_Eu amo Raidou" _Genma tinha dito_._

Ele não se importou mais com o que os outros pensariam, porque Raidou tinha quase perdido sua vida naquela missão, e Genma não queria que isso acontecesse outra vez quando ele não estivesse com ele.

Eles estavam um com o outro, e seu amor...era forte o bastante para resistir ao que os outros iriam dizer.

Kakashi se sentiu mal.

Ele nunca tinha notado. Ficaria ao lado de Genma...não porque estavam no mesmo barco (_sendo que o seu era pior..._) mas porque era seu amigo. _Seu_ amigo.

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi piscou ao tom formal e foi tirado de seus pensamentos, descobrindo que quase tinha colidido com outro ninja em sua caminhada.

Surpreendentemente para um shinobi hábil, ele não estava sequer olhando para onde estava indo, perdido demais em pensamentos para prestar atenção para o caminho.

Piscando, seus olhos focalizaram um par de olhos castanhos sob um nariz cicatrizado. Reconheceu o homem mais novo, ele era...professor da academia...de Naruto.

Mas antes que o nome de Naruto pudesse começar um outro alvoroço na mente de Kakashi, Iruka falou, seu tom calmo e controlado.

"Não o machuque, Kakashi-san" foi tudo que o Chuunin disse, antes de se afastar.

Kakashi piscou, não realmente compreendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ele parecia não realmente pegar o que acontecia ao redor dele ultimamente.

Mas novamente, ele nunca tinha se incomodado em conhecer mais o professor de Naruto, assim sua confusão não era completamente irracional.

Silenciosamente andando para seu apartamento, tentando esquecer-se do comportamento estranho de Iruka, Kakashi temia o momento que ele chegaria lá; sua casa era tão vazia, especialmente quando a noite se aproximava. Não havia nenhum calor lá, só algumas fotos de pessoas mortas que um dia tinham sido amadas, só para lembrá-lo do que ele havia perdido.

Quatro paredes que ele costumava chamar de casa, mas que não tinha significado para ele.

Andando escada acima, Kakashi sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu coração. _Seu_ sorriso aqueceria tudo... porque Naruto não tinha sorrido?

Por que ele não podia sorrir?

O que estava acontecendo? Poderia recusar a felicidade a ele mesmo, mas Naruto não estava sorrindo...ele estava fazendo a coisa certa?

Alcançando a porta de seu apartamento, Kakashi ficou mais uma vez chocado ao ver Naruto sentado em frente a ele, sua cabeça curvada sobre as pernas. Kakashi sentiu um reboque seu peito com a vista.

No momento que Naruto sentiu alguém se aproximar ele olhou pra cima, e engoliu quanto viu Kakashi em pé ali.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Ele murmurou, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos. Kakashi não poderia afastar o olhar, aqueles orbes azuis eram cativantes e profundos. E tristes, mas Kakashi não podia compreender porque. Naturalmente não poderia ignorar Naruto...ele estava obstruindo a porta apesar de tudo.

"O que você faz aqui a essa hora?" Kakashi mascarou sua voz preocupação com uma borda fria; não poderia permitir que seus sentimentos saíssem.

Era erra...

"_Eu amo Raidou"_

Outra vez, as palavras de Genma ecoaram em sua mente, soando mais como um grito, sufocando as palavras que seu cérebro estava dizendo.

Tão certo de si mesmo...

"Iruka-sensei me deu seu endereço" a voz de Naruto era quieta, mas constante. "Eu preciso... Eu preciso falar com você, Kakashi-sensei... "

O olho de Kakashi estava frio porque se forçou a ignorar o contorcer de seu estômago. Não permitiria que Naruto fosse machucado.

"Eu não penso que essa é uma boa idéia, Naruto, você deve ir para casa agora" Kakashi indicou, seu único olho visível se estreitando.

"Eu não me moverei até que nós conversemos, Kakashi-sensei" o tom de Naruto era determinado e ele parecia pronto para amarrar-se a porta.

Kakashi suspirou. Naruto, como que sentindo que tinha ganho, se afastou da entrada e permitiu que Kakashi abrisse a porta;o jounin de cabelo prateado olhou fixamente para o adolescente, a seguir fez um sinal para que ele entrasse também, fechando a porta as suas costas.

"Desculpe se está um pouco vazio" a voz de Kakashi soou menos fria, mas ao mesmo tempo amarga.

Verdade a ser dita, o apartamento de Kakashi era como o todo homem solteiro em Konoha. Era pequeno, divido em três cômodos principais com um banheiro. O primeiro cômodo era a cozinha, com uma mesa e duas cadeiras, e algumas outras coisas. Então havia uma pequena sala com um sofá e uma TV, e o quarto, com uma cama, o armário e a penteadeira cheia de livros e pergaminhos.

Havia algumas coisas que marcavam o lugar como de Kakashi, como a coleção inteira do Paraíso Icha Icha e alguns porta retratos, e roupas no armário, mas fora isso, o apartamento estava vazio.

"Não, não é..." Naruto remexeu-se ligeiramente, querendo saber como começar o assunto que ele tinha vindo falar. Agora que ele estava dentro da casa de Kakashi, sua bravura tinha desaparecido deixando-o vazio e inseguro.

Kakashi tirou sua marcara inconscientemente, porque estava acostumado a fazer isso quando entrava em seu apartamento, e fez sinal para Naruto se sentar no sofá da sala, somente para encontrar o jovem olhando fixamente para ele com sua boca aberta, assim como seus olhos.

"O que..." Kakashi parou vendo um pequeno rubor agraciar as bochechas de Naruto, então o jovem se afastou embaraçado

O jounin de cabelo prateado riscou seu queixo, percebendo que a reação havia sido causada pela ausência de sua marcara.

"Então eu sou o primeiro vendo-o sem uma máscara..." Kakashi ouviu Naruto dizer sob sua respiração, e se sentiu um bocado embaraçado também.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Kakashi tentou parecer normal, mas estava falhando; Naruto estava em sua casa, sentando em seu sofá, e falando com ele.

Por que?

Como poderia derrotar seus sentimentos? Os sentimentos que imploravam para ele circundar aqueles ombros pequenos em um abraço e beijar os lábios do jovem loiro?

"Não obrigado" Naruto respondeu quietamente, tirando Kakashi de seus devaneios.

"Naruto, porque está você aqui?" Kakashi suspirou. Não queria estar ali. Não queria que Naruto estivesse ali.

Não agora.

Naruto rangeu seus dentes. Agora que estava lá, as palavras não queriam sair. Ele estava machucado, machucado porque seu sensei não dava atenção a ele, machucado porque ele estava distante e Naruto não queria nada mais do que ser reconhecido.

Ser reconhecido por Kakashi.

Machucado porque por mais que ele tentasse, aqueles sentimentos não desapareciam. Mas Iruka-sensei estava certo...sua decisão era dele e só dele. E ele queria saber...certo ou errado, não importava.

"Por que você é tão mal comigo?"

Kakashi estava perplexo - mal?

"Você me ignora, sensei, e você nunca conversa comigo...como se eu não existisse!" Naruto olhou fixamente nele, com olhos doloridos. "Eu pensei que você era diferente...você me odeia por causa da Kyuubi? Ou você me odeia porque eu não sou tão bom quanto Sasuke? Você é meu sensei! Eu gosto de você tanto e ainda..." ele parou, sua voz reduzida a um sussurro.

"Naruto..." Kakashi não soube o que dizer. Ele queria dizer ao loiro que ele não estava sendo mal, ele só queria proteger Naruto de seus sentimentos. Que se ele permanecesse ao redor, ele o machucaria.

"Eu gosto muito de Kakashi-sensei" Naruto continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido "Eu tentei ignorar isso porque não é normal...Eu tentei gostar da Sakura-chan de novo, você sabe?" olhos azuis cheios de inocência olharam para ele "Isso não funcionou."

Kakashi ficou parado lá, outra vez incapaz de falar.

Naruto... gostava dele?

"Você...gosta...de mim?"

"Sim" Naruto murmurou, não o olhando.

"Naruto, eu tenho certeza que não é a mesma coisa que você sentia pela Sakura..." ele tentou raciocinar com o loiro, tudo o que ele sentia era seu coração apertando em dor. Por mais que ele quisesse que aquilo fosse verdade, era errado. Não poderia manchar a alma de Naruto dessa maneira.

"Não é. É mais morno e mais profundo..." Naruto levantou suas mãos para cobrir seu peito.

"E isso fere aqui porque você nunca me olha..."

Kakashi agitou sua cabeça.

Não.

Não era possível, ele não o permitiria.

"Eu tentei duramente ignorá-lo!" Naruto estava gritando agora. Kakashi estava contente que ele não tinha nenhum vizinho. "Mas não funcionou! Eu sei que você não gosta de mim Kakashi-sensei, mas isso não importa para mim! Iruka-sensei disse que para eu ser o que eu quero ser eu vou enfrentar pessoas que pensam que eu não sou nada mais que um monstro, que eu vou ter que ir contra outras pessoas pelo que eu tenho fé..."

Kakashi o olhou fixamente em choque, sua mente relembrando o rosto determinado de Genma de antes.

"Ele disse que aqueles que eu me importo, ficarão ao meu lado, não importa o que" ele levantou seu rosto, uma piscina de lágrimas em seus olhos, um corado profundo manchando suas bochechas. Mas Naruto ainda tinha algo a dizer. "Eu gosto tanto de Kakashi-sensei que dói. Eu sempre penso como seria ser beijado e abraçado...ou como seria se você segurasse a minha mão" ele fungou, incapaz de contar as lágrimas por mais tempo " Eu sei que isso nunca acontecerá porque o que eu sinto é errado! Eu sei que você não pode ver em mim o que você vê em Sasuke! Mas...mesmo que você me odeie...eu ainda vou gostar muito de você..."

Kakashi sentiu suas pernas enfraquecer-se sob ele, fazendo cair de joelhos no chã olhos estavam largos e fixos em Naruto, que quebrou e começou a soluçar.

"Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam de mim! Eu me importo com o que você pensa de mim...e mesmo que eu não possa ter o que eu quero...Eu pelo menos desejo que você me trate como antes...porque eu preciso do seu reconhecimento..."

Ele não podia mais falar. Se sentindo furioso e envergonhado com ele mesmo por sua fraqueza, Naruto escondeu seu rosto em seus braços e se encolheu na poltrona, lágrimas manchando suas bochechas.

Isso doía tanto.

Kakashi estava furioso. Furioso com ele mesmo. Era sua culpa que Naruto estava chorando, era sua culpa que ele não podia mais sorrir...

Tinha estado errado todo o tempo. Pensando que ele podia esconder seus próprios sentimentos e manter Naruto a salvo, ele nunca tinha percebido que isso o feria em vez de o proteger.

Porque, e Deus o perdoasse por sua felicidade intensa, Naruto sentia o mesmo. Naruto gostava dele, e não era ilusão.

Kakashi sabia que não era perfeito. Ele sabia que não era nenhum santo...e isso provavelmente feriria mais Naruto. Ele não podia mudar. Ele sempre soube que todos iriam pensar que era errado. Sabia que as pessoas iam achar que ele era doente...para gostar de um garoto de treze anos desse jeito...ao ponto de "gostar" virar algo mais profundo, esperando para florescer...

Mas...

"Você tem certeza que você gosta de mim? Eu não sou certamente a pessoa perfeita para você gostar..." ele comentou, mas seu tom era suave, incrédulo.

"Eu gosto de Kakashi-sensei...somente de Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto engoliu, ainda mantendo seus rosto escondido.

"Eu sinto muito, Naruto"

Kakashi se inclinou para frente, seu coração pulando em seu peito quando ele abraçou a forma trêmula de seu estudante loiro, o puxando para perto, sentindo a repentina tenção nos ombros do jovem, e o bater rápido de outro coração, como um coelho selvagem encurralado por um caçador.

Kakashi se sentiu exatamente isso.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei...?" Naruto levantou sua cabeça, fungando, lágrimas ainda caindo livremente

"Eu sinto muito, Naruto, eu não quis que você se machucasse...eu sempre me importei tanto com você, e eu não quis manchá-lo com meus desejos pecaminosos..."

Naruto piscou, aconchegando-se nos braços de Kakashi - ele se sentia morno, mais aquecido do que nos braços de Iruka-sensei...

"O que?"

"Eu gosto de você também Naruto, eu gosto de você também".

Naruto olhou fixamente para Kakashi, o choque claro em seus olhos. O jounin de cabelo prateado suspirou, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto quanto se inclinou, finalmente colocando seus lábios nos de Naruto.

Isso era o que ele queria. Isso era o que ele havia querido por tanto tempo que ele não podia acreditar que estava finalmente acontecendo.

Não havia nada para adicionar. Era simplesmente...perfeito.

* * *

"Ok meninos, hoje eu trouxe uma alegre missão rank- D toda para vocês! Vocês tem que pintar as paredes da academia do lado de fora" Kakashi disse alegremente, girando uma página de seu livro alaranjado, seu olho correndo por ela feliz.

Ele não sabia desde quando tinha parado de ler. Somente Deus sabia a tortura que era.

"Kakashi-sensei! Não outra missão rank-D!" Sakura lamentou, colocando as mãos em frente ao rosto, a Sakura interna reclamando selvagem em sua mente.

"Que droga" Sasuke disse sob sua respiração, seu olho esquerdo se contraindo. Ás vezes ele desejava que seu orgulho permitisse um pouco mais de liberdade com suas expressões...mas ele não podia. Era um Uchiha, apesar de tudo.

"Kakashi-sensei! Eu estou malditamente doente de missões rank-D! Nós vamos criar teias se você não nos der algo melhor!" Naruto gritou, acenando seus braços ao redor para enfatizar seu ponto. "Eu quero uma missão rank-C! Eu serei o novo Hokage um dia!Eu estou sendo desperdiçado aqui! Eu quero uma boa missão! E eu quero ramen também!"

Sasuke e Sakura piscaram e olharam para ele, sua atitude hiper ativa tinha voltado dez vezes mais forte do que no dia anterior, deixando-os totalmente confusos e chocados.

"Sasuke-teme, você não concorda comigo?" Naruto procurou em Sasuke apoio para seu enfado.

"Naruto! Seja agradável!" Sakura golpeou-o na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Sakura-chan!" o loiro lamentou.

Sakura sorriu satisfeita, e Sasuke relaxou seus ombros. O que quer que tivesse afetando Naruto, tinha desaparecido.

Ele estava de volta ao normal.

"Maa, maa, não fique não irritado, eu verei o que eu posso fazer por amanhã, ok?" Kakashi agitou sua cabeça e desarrumou o cabelo de Naruto com afeição, permitindo que sua mão descansasse na cabeça do outro por um segundo mais do que necessário.

Naruto sorriu para ele, seus olhos brilhantes e ansiosos para demonstrar-se.

Assim como antes, Naruto foi o primeiro a se mover, saltando na frente do resto do time, balbuciando sobre ramen e Hokages.

Kakashi agitou sua cabeça outra vez. Estava bem.

Tudo estava bem.

E dessa vez, ele protegeria os sorrisos de Naruto ainda melhor.

Porque agora Naruto sorria, e sorria para ele.

* * *


End file.
